Katie and Jason's date
by Im-the-fang-to-your-bang
Summary: It's Katie and Jason's date and this goes in between chap 17 and 18 of Atescolifewithatwinandmonkey's stroy Love in America x  One-shot


**I do not own Morganville! Or Jason for that matter *Cries***

**Katie's POV**

We were walking down the streets of Morganville to what I assumed was going to be where Jason lived. He was holding my hand as we walked along the streets. Of course with the rush of running out of the house, I was starting to feel slightly cold without my jacket now that the cold night air had picked up as it breezed along my skin. I tried to hide my shaking but I was very unsuccessful because Jason suddenly stopped in his tracks. He pulled off his jacket and draped it over my shoulders before taking my hand again.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to do that" I say as we carry on walking along.

"I know, but I can't have you freezing on me" he jokes as we turn the corner and arrive at a stack of flats.

As we arrive in the front of his and he undoes the door, I notice that the flats are actually well cared for. Not like some flats I've been to, A.K.A my cousin Jonathan's, and where he lived the flats were mouldy and decaying and there was a weird smell that I didn't even want to think about. But as we walked into Jason's I noticed that it was nicely decorated and it was actually quite large and it was tidy as well. Which actually surprised me seeing as he lives here on his own, and he's a boy and we all know how boys hate cleaning.

"Your flats gorgeous" I tell him truthfully and I notice the little grin he gets at my compliment.

"Feel free to look around. I'll go make us something to eat" he says as he disappears into the kitchen.

I decide to take him up on that offer as I stroll around his house. I was having a nice look round when I stumbled into the bedroom. It was pleasantly decorated and the bed was made as well. I couldn't help some of the thoughts that appeared in my head at that point. I decided to leave then before they got worse or before Jason caught me in his room. I walked back and entered the kitchen where Jason was looking rather frazzled and confused at what he was doing. I giggled at him slightly as I joined in and helped him out. During dinner we discussed a lot of things, got to know each other things like that. Jase told me of his past and him being in prison and stuff like that but I didn't care, it was obvious he was trying to change his life around.

After we had something to eat, we sat down and Jason put on this film. It was a horror film of course. Although horror films don't actually scare me, I pretended to be scared so I could cuddle closer to him. He happily complied and wrapped his arms around me, trying to protect me from the horrors of the film. Although, personally, I don't actually find this film scary but that's just me; if it had been Emily, then she would have been so scared that she wouldn't have slept for days. When the film was finished I glanced at the time and frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asks. I turn to look at him as I give a reason for my frowning.

"I don't want to go. I like being with you" I say simply and he smiles.

"Then stay, I don't mind"

I couldn't help it then when I leaned in and kissed him. It was more instinct than sense really, but I was glad I did because it was amazing and he instantly kissed me back. I managed to pull away long enough to send Emily a text so she knew where I was.

**Hey staying at Jason's ;)**

I send and once it's sent I throw my phone to the side so I could kiss Jason again. In fact he was the one to start the kissing this time and he even pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling him. I had never had a kiss this good before and I wanted it to go further, but I told myself no. Don't go that far when you've only just met him. But I could happily sit here and kiss this sexy beast all night, and that's what I was planning.

When I woke up in the morning, I wasn't surprised to see that I was cuddled up to Jason. We didn't do anything before anyone implies it. We just cuddled, kissed and talked until we fell asleep. Nothing wrong there. I knew Jase was awake because he was drawing patterns on my arm. It made me giggle slightly which was why he knew I was awake.

"Morning gorgeous" he greets as he gives me a sweet kiss.

"I like that greeting" I say as I give him a chaste kiss before getting up. I frown at my crinkled shirt and Jase laughs as he throws me a shirt from his cupboard.

"You can have one of mine. I have loads of t-shirts and I think that one would look great on you" he compliments. I give him a quick kiss as a thank you before heading into the bathroom to put it on. It was a Metallica t-shirt and I love Metallica, and to my surprise he was right; it did look quite nice on me. I bet it looks better on him though.

When I came out he had got himself dressed into some clean clothes and he had done his whole Goth look with the eye liner. I wonder why he goes with that for.

"Hey Jase. Why do you put on that eye liner and dye your hair black for? I bet you look just as gorgeous if not more without it all" I tell him and I see him smile.

"You really think so?" he asks and I nod.

"Yeah, from what I can see of your roots. Your hair is a gorgeous brown colour and I bet your eyes look better without all that eye liner surrounding it." I tell him and he smiles.

"I'll tell you what. I'll dye my hair back to my natural colour and I'll get rid of the eye liner, if you promise to go on a proper date with me" he says and I smile as I nod and give him a sweet kiss to seal the deal.

He then asked if I wanted any coffee as he made his way to the kettle but I refused, because I really am not a big fan of coffee. But what did make me happy was when he tossed me a Capri sun from his fridge.

"Never had you down for Kiddie drinks" I joke and he laughs slightly as well. Once we finished drinking, Jason offered to walk me back home. It was a bonus really because he actually had to go passed my house to get to work. We left the flat and when we got to my house he gave me another kiss before taking off for work. I couldn't help the smile I had when I entered the house. As soon as I had shut the door, Beth was there waiting.

"Well, I see your vampire senses were tingling" I state much to her annoyance.


End file.
